


Keeping it Under Wraps

by len1985



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/len1985/pseuds/len1985
Summary: A Berena one-shot, set post The Kill List





	

Bernie can already see her mistake as she watches Serena glide along on a cloud of love in front of her. It’s the morning after the night (oh what a night, and well into this morning) before.

Serena smiles and floats around wishing everyone she meets “Good morning!” The mirth in her voice, her steps, her very being undeniable.

Bernie slinks along behind her, arms crossed over her chest. Furtively glances back and forth, wondering if anyone saw them head in together. This isn’t going to work, she thinks. She knows what she has to do. A tiny smile creeps over her lips as she surreptitiously checks out Serena’s bum swaying seductively ahead of her.

Serena steps into the lift headed for AAU, holding the door for Bernie. She doesn’t need her usual coffee from Pulses. Caffeine replaced by love, a fair trade she thinks. Now, giving up Shiraz however, that might be asking too much.

As the doors close, both women realised simultaneously that this could well be the longest they spend alone for the whole of the day. No time wasted, they kiss furiously as Bernie pushes Serena against the wall of the lift. There are worse ways to start another hectic shift…

The lift reaches their floor and reluctantly they pull apart. Each huffing out a sigh of disappointment, instantly missing and craving the other’s lips once again on their own.

“Let’s tell everyone, about us. Tonight at Albies.” If Serena is shocked that this is Bernie’s suggestion, she hides it well.

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted to keep this between us.” Serena has to reign herself in. Joy threatening to burst from every pore. There’s nothing she wants more than for Bernie to tell the World that she is Serena’s.

"Well, since you still have my bra hanging out of the pocket of yesterday’s trousers, it might not be as much of a secret as I’d hoped. ” Bernie winks, as Serena’s fumbles to hide the offending item, blushing furiously head to toe and Bernie slips into their office.


End file.
